


Stupid

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I request deanxreader “I’m on my knees begging you to use your printer cause my essay is due tomorrow morning and the old lady next door thinks I’m proposing” or “you’re wasted and banging on my door at three am and when I let you in you keep screaming at me to get out of your apartment” :) either one or both if you’re up to it, haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

I threw my purse on the table and flopped on my couch, replaying that night in my head. It had started out pretty shitty, but then Dean had showed up. I had met him a few times before and we always had a good time. Drinking beers and playing pool, but it had never gone any further than that. Tonight, though, tonight he had asked to come back to my place. I decided to exercise caution and decline his offer, even though I realllly wanted to say yes. God, he was good looking. I could still see those green eyes and full, kissable lips in my head. But, I had just gotten out of a pretty serious relationship and I didn’t want to fall for another guy. 

I sighed and went to wash my make-up off. Suddenly there was a pounding on my door and someone was yelling my name. What the hell? I went to the door and looked out of the peephole. It was Dean! I opened the door and he leaned against the doorframe, clearly wasted.

“Dean, what are you doing here?”

“I had to see you. I don’t want to be alone tonight, can I come in, please?”

I hesitated but he looked so pitiful that I said, “Alright, come in.”

“Thank you,” he walked in and fell on my couch.

“Want something to drink? Some coffee maybe?” I suggested, standing in front of him.

“No, just lay here with me,” he pulled my arm and I fell on top of him, my face inches away from his.

“Dean!” I was so embarrassed!

“S’okay,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly to him.

I chuckled and laid my head on his shoulder, listening to his breathing get slower and slower until he was fast asleep. I slid out of his arms and covered him with a blanket, going to my bed. 

About an hour later I felt him slide into bed beside me.

“Dean? What are you doing?”

He jumped, looking at me like I had two heads. “What am I doing? What are you doing in my bed lady?!”

“What are you talking about? This is my bed!”

“Look I don’t know how you got in here but you have to leave!” He rolled over, pulling the covers up to his chin and immediately fell back asleep.

I shook my head. Great, drunk and a sleepwalker. I scooted over as far as I could to my side of the bed and fell back asleep.

“y/n?” Dean was shaking my shoulder. I groaned and looked at the clock, it was 8am.

“What Dean?” I rolled over to a very sheepish looking face.

“What am I doing in your bed? Did we…” he trailed off, waving his hand around in the air.

I laughed, “No. You were wasted and banging on my door at 3am and when I let you in you screamed at me to get out of your bed.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” he flopped back on the bed, and then moaned, grabbing his head. “Damn I drank too much.”

“I’ll go make us some coffee,” I got up and went into the kitchen.

He shuffled after me, pulling his jeans on. I tried not to stare at his chest but it was kinda hard not to. He caught me looking and smirked.

“What are you smiling at?” I poured the water in the coffee machine and grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet.

“Oh…nothin’,” he sat down at a stool at my breakfast bar and put his elbows on the counter, a big grin on his face.

“Uh-huh,” I leaned against the kitchen counter and looked everywhere but him.

He stood and slowly walked over to me, and I couldn’t help but look at him then. His jeans were riding low on his hip bones and those bowlegs were sauntering over to me…damn! He put his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb over my lip.

“I really wanna kiss you right now,” he mumbled.

“What’s stopping you?” I said softly.

“I guess nothing,” he stepped closer and kissed my lips, lightly, his hand cupping the back of my head.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing us together until I could feel the hardness in his jeans.

He pulled back and said, “You sure? I figured when you didn’t invite me up here you had a reason.”

“Because I was stupid,” I said, and pulled him back down for another kiss.

He sat me up on the kitchen counter and pulled my shirt off, “Glad you wised up.”


End file.
